This invention relates to a tool for loosening and tightening a drill shank in a drill tool and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a two-piece drill chuck wrench which is received around the chuck body of a drill tool and engaging a ring gear around the chuck body and one of the bores in the side of the chuck body.
Heretofore in the loosening and tightening of the tool engaging jaws of a standard drill tool a chuck key was used that engages the ring gear and one of the bores in the side of the chuck body. Quite often the chuck key was inadequate to sufficiently tighten the tool engaging jaws around the shank of a drill bit. Also after continued use the teeth of the chuck key became worn or stripped, making it difficult to engage the ring gear and change the drill bit. The subject invention eliminates the above mentioned problem.
In U.S. Pat. No. 898,657 to Kimball, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,811 to Cohen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,293 to Schreyer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,719 to Wessel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,472,716 to Miller et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,665 to Sztricsko various types of wrenches, tools and chuck keys are disclosed for loosening and tightening drill bits and the like. None of these devices have the unique features and advantages of the subject two-piece chuck wrench as described herein.